Choices
by ginnyweasleypotter7
Summary: In this story, Bella has to chose between Jacob and Edward-and she choses...?Better than it sounds, R&R. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, any of its characters or anything in this story, save for the idea. Stephanie Meyer owns it, not me.


Sorry I didn't summarize earlier, I didn't realize to include it in the label. Anyways, basically, the gist is that Bella choses Jacob over Edward, and this is what happens. Enjoy and review is you want please!

**In Bella's Room**

"Bella, are you sure that you're okay?" Edward asked, the pain clearly evident in his voice. "I've never seen you so-so…" He trailed off, struggling to find the right words. "I'm fine, Edward, really. I just need to be alone right now, please." I struggled to say the right words through my wracking sobs. Edward's face was etched with pain and confusion, but he kissed my cheek and slipped silently out the door. I choked back my tears, and cleared my head so I could think. Jacob loved me, Edward loved me. And I loved them both. Maybe I loved Edward more, but the love I felt for Jacob felt just as strong right now. I felt like I was trapped in a spider's web of emotion. I was so confused, to the point that I felt I could die. The tears I had fought to hold back broke through my mental barrier like a bursted dam. I stared at the rain out the window through my tears-or was the rain just my broken-hearted tears? I rebuilt the dam and the rain disappeared-I had been right.

Suddenly, with the freedom of my broken heart's April shower, I knew my path. Now, I had to tell Edward and Jacob. I picked myself off the bed and walked out the door. Charlie just let me go and I drove down the winding roads the Edward's house.

Edward seemed to somehow know that I would be there-but I had forgotten about Alice. He ran to me and pulled me out of my truck, wrapping me in his strong, protective arms. I wanted to stay there forever, but I knew what I had to do. 'Edward," I paused; my heart was breaking all over again. "It's Mike Newton, isn't it?" His final attempt at humour punched a hole in my chest, his face looked so painful. The tears began to flow freely and the rain poured again. "I'm sorry," was all I could choke out. I reached up to kiss him one last time, and pulled out of his arms-he didn't even fight me. He just let me go, and I saw him look at me with the worst expression I'd ever and ever would see, and then he ran.

Just like with Edward, Jacob was there when I pulled into his gravelly driveway. He must have sensed I would come or my truck was just really loud. "I knew you'd come," he said. Funny, I was right again. Ironic how I was right only today. " Jacob," Once again I was at a loss for words-I needed everything just to hold myself together; forget about anything else. But, like Edward, he already seemed to know. All he had to do was lean down and kiss me, wrapped in his warm embrace.

I still thought about Edward and what I'd done to him and his family. Everyday, actually, though I'd never admit it to Jacob. I didn't want him to hurt anymore than I already had. He didn't deserve that, not at all. I just couldn't admit that I was dying without Edward. I just couldn't.

Edward finally stopped running and fell to the forest floor. He had never felt so human, so weak. He wanted to die, and he so strangely wished he were human. Dying would be so much simpler than this. He wished he could cry, or scream, or do something more than shake uncontrollably. He didn't know how long he was lying there-time passed differently without Bella to make it pass-before he froze. The scent that was piercing through his senses brought only one word to his mind, now sharp and icily crystal-clear. _Volturi._ He rose swiftly into a protective crouch and let loose a low, guttural snarl-how silly. There was no one to protect now. His eyes searched the gloomy forest; mind tasting for their violent thoughts, the name they are searching for brings immeasurable pain to his stone heart.

Suddenly, with a certain violent grace, they appeared. Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane, Alec, Felix, Demitri, Heidi and Gianna-they had actually made her into one of them; strange. Each face held a masqueraded smile, minds clouded from him-thoughts of mist and water, wine and blood-Edward noticed as his eyes flickered amoung their ranks. Aro spoke first, breaking the cautious silence like glass. "Edward," His tone was seemingly ecstatic. It was hard to detect the falsity in his voice." How are you? We've missed your-personality-in Volterra." He chuckled. Felix and Demetri grinned, baring all their teeth, glistening in the dark haze. But it wasn't cheerful like Aro's wide smile: it was sinister, haunting. Caius and Marcus remained a blank mask. Marcus glided forward and touched Aro's shoulder. He met Marcus' blank gaze-there was intensity, a shared secret. He murmured something and turned back to Edward, false joy returning. "But _where _is dear Bella?" innocent curiosity rang in each word. "I…don't know." Edward choked out. " Really?" Aro's tone was hinting.

He turned to Jane, and she fixed her burning gaze on Edward. He fell to the ground, writhing in pain. " Now," Aro continued in a buisness –like manner. " Where is Bella? Is she still human?" Again, Edward remained silent. He found himself on the ground again. "Edward…" Aro trailed off, his tone menacing and clear. "She's not with _me_." He said through gritted teeth. Aro was curious again. " Where is she then, if not with you?" Edward was silent. " Well, then, I suppose, we will have to find her ourselves." His simple words implied everything Edward feared. "NO!" He screamed-it was too painful a sound. "No, please. Take me-kill me instead." Aro raised his eyebrows, but turned to Caius and Marcus. After a moment, he turned back to Edward. " Such a waste." He murmured. "But someone must pay." Louder, he beckoned to Felix and Demetri, who stalked toward him, teeth glistening. The others watched with grave faces as death drew nearer. Edward closed his eyes, and pictured Bella, angel. "I love you, Bella."

Alice's eyes snapped open. "What is it, Alice?" Jasper's voice was panicked, worried. "Volturi. Edward. BELLA!" Her angry, tragic voice broke into a panicked shriek. Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle were already at the door.

They ran through the forest, searching for his scent, her scent, calling their names. At one moment, they thought they heard a ghostly chuckle, but they just ran on. Many minutes passed, maybe hours. Finally, although it was not complete relief, Emmett called to them. "Over here." His sorrowful, desolate tone only indicated one thing. Carlisle and Jasper flew over to Emmett's side and saw Edward's lonely broken body on the ground before them.

Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett finally had returned, and Alice, Rosalie and Esme ran desperately toward them. But their hands were occupied, and it was what they held that made Alice, Rosalie and Esme scream. After screams had subsided to wracking, choked, broken, tearless sobs to silence, the torn family huddled around the piano, around Edward. Through the immeasurable pain, Esme finally coughed out "Where's Bella?" Carlisle stared at her through empty eyes. "I don't know." The most painful screams echoed through the forest again.

Bella was leaning against the counter in the blacks cramped kitchen, feeling almost whole today, for once since she had left Edward. Jacob came in with a letter in his hand. "It's for you." Bella carefully slit it open. It was from Carlisle. Edward ust have told them, yes, but why was Carlisle writing to her?

_**Bella,**_

It read;

_**Edward is dead. The Volturi finally came-for you. They took him instead. Please, don't try to find him—or us. Alice says goodbye. Edward loved you Bella, he truly did.**_

_**Carlisle.**_

I could feel the tears in my eyes and Jacob's arms around me. I pulled free, and ran. I finally stopped at the edge of the cliff. I couldn't comprehend what Carlisle had said. My heart had not only been broken-it was gone, ripped right out. I struggled through my broken sobs to detach the diamond heart, something I should have done long ago, and brought it to my wrist. Irony, letting the blood fall with no vampires around. I wanted to die. I realized only now I had made the wrong choice. Jacob would have, could have survived. Edward could not. Our love, our bond was too strong. A fog began to sweep over me, and, as it began to consume, I jumped. As I leaped, as the waves pulled me under, wrestled me, as déjà vu took over, I thought of only one face. "I love you."

-The End-


End file.
